bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Accessories
Accessories are equipable items purchased from Rodin that provide an added effect or modify a technique Bayonetta already has. Bayonetta can equip an accessory to each arm, allowing her to have up to two different accessories equipped at the same time. There is also a third slot at her waist, though this slot is only used to equip the Immortal Marionette. Each accessory has its own unique effect, and they can be mixed and matched to help in a situation or to compliment a specific playstyle. Particular accessories can only be unlocked after fulfilling certain conditions in both games, as well as having to purchase them with Halos. Accessory Information Below is a list of all the accessories that can be obtained in Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 along with their description, method of unlocking, and effects. 'Pulley's Butterfly' ;Unlock :Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description : "It is said that long ago, the witch Turandot crafted this treasure while in the service of the Queen of Lhasa, hoping that the butterfly would give users divine protection. Butterflies of Protection flutter around the bracelet's user, absorbing attacks on their behalf before breaking up." ;Activation : Hold + Requires at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to activate. ;Effect : Once activated, Pulley's Butterfly will summon a small rabble of glowing butterflies, four in total. As long as the butterflies are active, they will each absorb one attack each for Bayonetta until they are all destroyed, preventing (in theory) the next four attacks that would deal damage to her. While the butterflies are active they drain the magic gauge slowly and can be dismissed by holding down the activation buttons again. While using it, Bayonetta is unable to use Bat Within as it demands the player to be hit. : It is important to note that certain attacks can carry multiple hitboxes, and can take away multiple butterflies at once. This is extremely important for some characters like Zero or Rosa, were relying on the butterflies to tank certain attacks might leave you completely in the open for the next one. : It is also important to note that Zero carries the Infernal Communicator passively, so his maximum butterflies are reduced to two. This is also true if you want to combine both this and the Infernal Communicator in one build. 'Infernal Communicator' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description : "Used to summon the infamous band of demon youth known as the "Little Devils," this item allows communication with these residents of Purgatorio. By using this magical device, one is able to temporarily contract the "Little Devils," calling upon their power to attack one's foes." ;Activation : Hold + Requires at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to activate. ;Effect : Once activated, the Infernal Communicator will summon a small group of floating skeletal demons that will attack Bayonetta's enemies and add to her combo score. There are five devils in total, arranged in a pentagon around Bayonetta. Though their damage is low, they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller angels off-balance, allowing more extended combos. While active, the Little Devils slowly drain the magic gauge. They can also be dismissed in the same manner as summoning them. : King Zero naturally has the Little Devils as a passive ability, activated in the exact same way. This means the Communicator is completely useless on him. : Combining the Communicator with other summoning accessories like Pulley's Butterfly will reduce the overall number of devils available from five to two. 'Sergey's Lover' ;Unlock :Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description : "Made by Matryona, a witch from the principality of Moscow, this brace allows the user to call upon the strength of the demon to which they are contracted, and divide themselves into multiple beings. By using this treasured item, Matryona was able to face several foes at once during battle. Her exploits have recently come back into vogue, leading her to become the model for the Russian Matryoshka folk dolls." ;Activation : Hold + Requires at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to activate. ;Effect : Once activated, Sergey's Lover will summon two images of Madama Butterfly (or Madama Styx if playing as Jeanne) that will mimic Bayonetta's attacks and movements, but with a slight delay. The images do a fraction of the damage Bayonetta herself does, but quickly rack up combo points while active. As long as the images are present, they will drain the magic gauge. They can be dismissed in the same way as you summoned them at any time. : 'Star of Dinèta' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description :American Navajo legends stats that these braces were crafted by the witch known as Yenaldooshi. They allow their user to replenish their vitality by taunting an enemy. Turquoise, shunned as a source of magical power, is still in use today in Navajo talismans. ;Activation : Press or Hold Taunt ( / ). ;Effect : When taunting an enemy, a small amount of health will be restored. Holding down the taunt button restores a small amount of health up to four times in a row. Bayonetta must be taunting an enemy for the accessory to work as pressing the Taunt button outside of combat will have no effect. 'Gaze of Despair' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description : "Cursed braces containing the soul of Musso Koroni, an ancient African goddess said to be the goddess of discord. Placing these braces upon one's arms is said to be an affront to Paradiso, summoning upon it's wearer the wrath of the heavens. During the witch hunts, the Malinese witch Karaba, was forced into these gauntlets, in which she was brutally murdered by angels." ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated while equipped. ;Effect : Causes all enemies encountered to immediately go into the berserk state that is caused by Bayonetta taunting an enemy. Enraged enemies attack much faster and are much more resistant to Bayonetta's attacks, making it much more difficult to stagger or stun them, even with Wicked Weaves. Despite these drawbacks, enraged enemies give increased combo points when struck and, by extension, drastically increase the amount of magic generated when attacked. This makes the Gaze of Despair invaluable when trying to get Platinum combo scores or a large number of halos. 'Selene's Light' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description : "An ancient brace crafted by the Egyptian witch Cleopatra. When its wearer is attacked, Witch Time will be instantly triggered, expending Magical Power. As leader of the Egyptian practitioners of magic, Cleopatra developed this guard to assist those who had trouble grasping the finer points of Witch Time." ;Activation : Activated when struck by an enemy. ;Effect : Instantly causes Witch Time to activate when taking damage from an enemy, consuming a portion of the magic gauge in the process, up to a maximum of four orbs. This allows Bayonetta to get out of chained combos from quick enemies like Gracious & Glorious. : This only triggers when you have magic orbs available, and the length of this Witch Time is determined by the number of orbs consumed this way, with one second per orb to a maximum of four seconds. 'Evil Harvest Rosary' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description : "Magical beads crafted by the witch Akko while in the service of the ancient Japanese queen Himiko. When its user dodges incoming danger, the beads will launch a magical counter-strike against the attacker. While the attack is incredibly powerful, it sucks the emotional strength from its user, stripping them of the ability to activate Witch Time." ;Activation : Activated when dodging ( / ) at the last possible moment. ;Effect : When doing a dodge that would normally activate Witch Time, Bayonetta will instead create a small orb of power in her original location when she began her dodge. This orb will explode after a moment or if an enemy comes too close, causing damage and usually staggering them. This effect strips Bayonetta's dodge of its ability to trigger Witch Time and doesn't provide many combo points. 'Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 200,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 200,000 ;Description : "Braces blessed by Shiva, the Indian goddess of destruction. Said to have been crafted by the witch Yaksi while serving the Vijayanagara Empire, legend states the braces have the power to repel an enemy's attack. Yaksi was purported to have been invincible, as her mastery of this technique allowed her to nullify any attack, no matter what the strength." ;Activation : Push the left joystick in the direction of the incoming attack. ;Effect : Causes Bayonetta to form a circular glyph of energy in front of her with the symbol of the Umbra Witches that repel an incoming attack. This usually staggers the attacker, knocking them off balance for a moment, and gives Bayonetta one orb of magic, similar to a dodge. If the joystick is pressed in the direction of the attack the second they are hit, Bayonetta will not only parry the enemy attack but counter-attack with a headbutt and activate an extended Witch Time as well as restore a small amount of vitality and gives two magic orbs. If Bayonetta had magic orbs prior to this, certain weapons will also counterattack with a wicked weave, most notably Shuraba. : This accessory is deemed by players to be by far the most useful and mastery of its effect can protect the player from even the most brutal onslaughts. :The effect of the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa is also able to be used regardless of accessory equipped in the Wii U and Switch versions of Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 when the Hero of Hyrule costume is equipped. :This accessory can block all forms of damage, including environmental staggers and the lightning from the statues like those you find during Chapter One. However, it cannot incur Witch Time from this. :Like all things on NSIC in Bayonetta, ''achieving a perfect parry with the Moon does not allow Bayonetta to enter Witch Time. This does include Alfheims with the Witch Time only condition, even though the Witch Time disabled rider does not apply. : 'Eternal Testimony' ;Unlock : ''Bayonetta - Collect any 50 Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 500,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Collect any 25 Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 500,000 ;Description : "A treasured article worn only by the elders of the Umbra Witches, these bracelets are both incredibly powerful and symbols of status. Said to have been crafted by the ancient and universally feared witch queen Aizen, slipping this onto one's arms would allow one to regenerate their magical powers. Legend states that the strange crow's head on the braces is actually Aizen transformed, and she will severely punish anyone who attempts to use the braces that she deems unworthy." ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated while equipped. ;Effect : Automatically replenishes two magic gauge orbs whenever the gauge is depleted. This accessory's effect stacks with Golden Moon pearls in the first game, allowing Bayonetta to replenish four magic gauge orbs whenever her magic power runs dry. 'Bracelet of Time' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Complete the game with a total time of fewer than three hours on Normal difficulty or above, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 200,000 :Bayonetta 2 ''- Complete all chapters in 2nd Climax difficulty or higher with at least a gold score, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 200,000 ;Description : ''"Eva, a truly extraordinary witch, entered into a contract with the legendary dark knight, and then faced the amassed armies of Inferno. These bracelets were made by her hand, and those wearing them are said to become true masters of Witch Time at their very will." ;Activation : Bayonetta - Press and hold ( / ). :Bayonetta 2 - Press the L button. ;Effect : Causes Witch Time to activate instantly, allowing the player to control exactly when and where they wish to exploit its effects. In the original Bayonetta, the Bracelet remains activated based on how long the button is held down, though this drains the magic gauge very quickly. In Bayonetta 2, the Bracelet of Time activates Witch Time for a fixed duration and consumes only a limited amount of magic orbs with each activation. In both games, it disables all other ways that Witch Time would normally be activated and also disables Umbran Climax. The Bracelet is unavailable in Tag Climax mode. 'Climax Brace' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Collect all 101 Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 500,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Collect all Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 500,000 ;Description (Bayonetta) : "A mysterious treasure that pushes all who use it to a climax in power. Where, when, and how is was made all remain a mystery; however, it is said to have come from a different dimension. Its incredible power is feared both by angels and demons, who have reached a mutual understanding that its power is not to be unleashed on the battlefield, no matter what conflict arises." ;Description (Bayonetta 2) : A mysterious treasure that pushes all who use it to a climax in power. It is said to give its wearer unlimited magical power. ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated while equipped. ;Effect (Bayonetta) : Causes Bayonetta to enter "Serious Mode", making every one of her attacks into Wicked Weaves as if she were fighting one of the Auditio bosses. However, using this item prevents any records set during its use from being recorded. ;Effect (Bayonetta 2) : Gives Bayonetta unlimited magic power, allowing her to use Torture Attacks and Umbran Climax whenever the players likes. However, using this item prevents any records set during its use from being recorded. This accessory cannot be used in Tag Climax mode. 'Immortal Marionette' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Clear the game on Easy or Very Easy mode, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Complete the game on 1st Climax difficulty, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description : "Nicknamed Bloody for her ruthless tactics in battle, these decorative braces were crafted by the feared witch, Mary. Especially proficient at fighting, Mary was said to unleash her techniques like an unstoppable flowing river. Those who wear these braces are said to become masterful fighters, as if they were marionettes being controlled by Mary herself." ;Activation : Press or repeatedly. ;Effect : Causes Bayonetta to execute intricate combos and techniques by simply pressing buttons without the need for timing or certain button combinations. She will also dash towards any enemies that are out of reach and can perform Wicked Weaves instantly without the need for executing specific combos or techniques. If used on Hard or Non-Stop ∞ Climax in either game, all combo points will be halved. 'Mallet of Rewards' ;Unlock : Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description : "A rare artifact created in the eastern lands by a chivalrous thief and lone witch by the name of Okuni. Those making their livings through wrongdoings need only wear this and all hidden wealth will be revealed when going about their treasure hunting." ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated when equipped. ;Effect : An accessory for Bayonetta 2 ''only, the Mallet of Rewards allows Bayonetta to gain an increased amount of halos and items whenever she defeats an enemy using a Torture Attack. The Mallet cannot be used in Tag Climax as Torture Attacks are disabled. 'Earrings of Ruin' ;Unlock : Complete Chapter XIV in any difficulty, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 500,000 ;Description : ''"Crescent earrings given to front-line Umbran fighters by the clan's elder. Witches who wore these earrings were permitted their own magic-powered war machine, Umbran Armor." ;Activation : Press the L button when at least one magic gauge is full. ;Effect : When playing as Bayonetta or Jeanne, the Earrings replaces the standard use of Umbran Climax with summoning the Umbran Armor instead of demons. Rosa cannot equip the Earrings as the Armor acts as her Umbran Climax by default. 'Climax Brace 2' ;Unlock : Complete all chapters in 2nd Climax difficulty or higher with at least a platinum score, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 500,000 ;Description : "A mysterious treasure that pushes its user to newfound heights. A special orb equivalent to the magic power consumed will increase the strength of your Infernal Weaves." ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated when equipped. ;Effect : Allows Umbran Climax to drastically increase in strength whenever it is activated. However, Bayonetta will take more damage from enemies when it is in use and will not be able to set any new records. This accessory was changed in the Nintendo Switch version of Bayonetta 2, allowing the player to now set records with the brace equipped. Alternative Methods In Bayonetta there is a telephone in the Chapter 2 Verse 2 area (next to the stairs there is two telephones, this is the right-side one) that you can input a code while looking at it to spend a huge amount of Halos to directly buy a specific accessory. *Bracelet of Time (3 Million Halos) Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, ZL *Climax Brace (5 Million Halos) Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, ZR *Eternal Testimony (2 Million Halos) Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, R In Bayonetta 2 there are specific doors in Chapter 1's plaza area that if you tap on the door three times via the touchscreen the screen will zoom out to a fixed angle for a short time, during which if you enter the code Up, Down, Up, Right, Left, X, B, Y, A you will get a message asking if you wish to purchase the accessory for a huge amount of Halos. *Bracelet Of Time (1 million Halos): There are two green doors found in the far south-west corner of the central plaza area, this is the left-side one. *Climax Brace (2.5 million Halos): There is a large brown door in the middle of the main level on the East side (beneath the upper level). *Climax Brace 2 (2.5 million Halos): There are two green doors found in the far south-west corner of the central plaza area, this is the right-side one. *Eternal Testimony (2.5 million Halos): There is a large brown door in the middle of the upper level on the East side. Gallery Bayonetta Accessories Artwork.png|Accessories artwork Bayonetta1.jpg|Infernal Communicator's "Little Devils" preparing to strike. InfernalComunicator in Action1.jpg|Infernal Communicator's "Little Devils" in action. InfernalComunicator in Action2.jpg|Infernal Communicator's "Little Devils" in action. Sergey's Lover Action.jpg|Sergey's Lover effect in action. Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa Action.jpg|Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa defending Bayonetta from an Applaud's attack. EvilRosary in Action 1.jpg|Evil Harvest Rosary counter attacking an Applaud. Evil Harvest Rosary in Action.jpg|Evil Harvest Rosary's counter attack seconds from exploding. Selene'sLight in Action 1.jpg|Selene's Light activating Witch Time as Bayonetta is damaged. Selene'sLight in Action 2.jpg|Selene's Light having activated Witch Time in response to Bayonetta taking damage from an Affinity. 221d2960f90af76fa4a400bd56f42c2d.jpg 5b79aa5111bb9.jpg Bayonetta 2 Mallet_of_Rewards_Artwork.png|Mallet of Rewards artwork Earrings_of_Ruin_Artwork.png|Earrings of Ruin artwork Climax_Bracelet_2_Artwork.png|Climax Bracelet 2 artwork bayonetta-2-2014815910_8.jpg|Bayonetta using Pulley's Butterfly and the Infernal Communicator. Trivia *The majority of the witches mentioned in the accessories are based on mythological or historical figures: **Pulley's Butterfly is said to have been crafted by Turandot. This is based on the opera "Turandot" that tells the tale of a cruel princess and a prince who fell madly in love with her. **Sergey's Lover was made by Matryona, a witch from Moscow. The name "Sergey's Lover" is likely a reference to Catherine the Great, whose first love was a man name Sergei Saltykov (his wife was also named Matryona). Alternatively, the witch referenced may be Matryona Nikonova, a saint in the Russian Orthodox church, also known as Matrona of Moscow. **The Star of Dinèta was crafted by Yenaldooshi, a Navajo witch. This is based on "yenaldooshi," a type of skin-walker that is also known as the "Navajo Witch." In Navajo legend, a yenaldooshi is a person who had committed a terrible act to gain supernatural powers. **Karaba, the witch who was tortured to death with the Gaze of Despair, is the name of a sorceress in a Malinese folk story. Musso Koroni is also an actual African Goddess. **Selene's Light mentions Cleopatra, a historical figure (who was also known as Cleopatra Selene II). Selene is also the Greek goddess of the Moon. **The Evil Harvest Rosary mentions Queen Himiko, another historical figure. The beads themselves are likely Juzu, Buddhist prayer beads. **Yaksi, mentioned in the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa, shares her name with mythical female beings in Hindu mythology. They are faerie-like and associated with wealth and treasure. **The witch-queen Aizen named in Eternal Testimony probably takes her name from a Buddhist deity also known as Rāgarāja. Though this deity is male, he represents the transformation of desire (especially sexual/romantic desire) into enlightenment, making him a good namesake for an Umbran queen. **The Immortal Marionette refers to "Bloody Mary," a ghost said to appear in mirrors in folklore. Bloody Mary is also a nickname for Mary I of England. **The witch Okuni mentioned in the Mallet of Rewards, refers to Izumi no Okuni, a performer and shrine maiden of the Grand Shrine of Izumo who founded Kabuki theater. *The Sergey's Lover accessory seems to be based on Russian matryoshka dolls, leading to their ability to create multiple doppelgangers of Bayonetta. *The Infernal Communicator bears a subtle shout-out to the Sega game series Jet Set Radio, where the rebellious rollerblading artist vandals of Tokyo, the GGs (or "rudies"), also sport radio wristwatches to tune in to the station of the same name and catch police and authority activity. *The Immortal Marionette is designed after the Marionette enemies from the original ''Devil May Cry'' video game. ru:Аксессуары fr:Accessoires Category:Equipment Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Wicked weaves Category:Witches